fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Connor Erin
Connor Erin(コナーエリン,Konā Erin) is one of the last Seinre's alive. He is known as the Dawn Demon(夜明け悪魔,Yoake Akuma). Connor has shown to have proficient use in Sword Magic and Velocity Magic Appearance Connor is a young, lean man of average height and weight. He has a pale skin complexion, this is mostly due to being indoors rather than outdoors. Even though Connor does enjoy the sun but he does not like hot places as he neither does not like sweat at all as he thinks sweat is something that represents fear something he believes not to have. Connor despite having a lean body has shown to have an excessive strength and stamina. Underneath his jacket Connor posseses strong muscles and a six-pack abs. As he has shown to resist an attack directly to his stomach. Connor has big brown eyes that are said to be emotionless, but are actually what represent he's horrendous past. This is why he's eyes are said to show nothing, not even one emotion to complete his look he has white wavy hair. Connor's main attire consists of a dark blue high-collared sleeved jacket that is usually unzipped as that is the style Connor prefers to use as it is his favorite however on really cold days the one she seems to prefer he may zip his jacket as even for him it is too cold. Underneath his jacket Connor wears a white sleeved shirt with a red ribbon tied to the collar. He has dark blue pants and, white sneakers. However in very hot days he might change his attire to some t-shirt and short pants. Personality Connor's personality is difficult to describe as he is a person who likes to use sarcasm with people as he thinks its "an educative way to joke!". Connor takes most of the thing's seriously as he knows how to remain calm even in the worst occation as he is a person who is quiet at all times this is what he thinks of people who take things to not seriously. Also one could say Connor is to carefree as he has shown throughout he's adventures such as when he got hurt and he didn't care. This carefreeness of he's combined with his strong will makes him a person of a strong nature as if he will not care about anything less than he's own goal. Connor has only taken thing's seriously when those who he refers as "friends or when people talk bad about his race the Seinres that were mostly all slain leaving him a big hatred that he shows towards evil person's. Connor also does not care about darkness or justice so much as he's good action are probably made up by his seek of revenge to avenge his race. This is one of his many goals he wishes to achieve. Connor has a like for books even though he does not seem like it. Connor is known to be a "Dark Hero" by numerous because of having no hesitation to kill an opponent or remorse without even regretting it as he treats his enemies as if he was the evil one. This is al because of wanting to avenge his race. As he has no family this makes him angry and such hatred he has. History Equipment Prototype 4bidden 2c: is Connor's sword which was forged by the blacksmith of the Seinre however this sword was robbed and taken to a scientific lab to make experiments with it, these sword was implanted with a lacrima that allows the user in this case Connor to change the affinity of the blade only needing his magical power to activate it. Connor found this weapon in the lab yet all abandoned. When he transforms the blade he prefers to call it "Drive" as it is the right way for him. Connor calls it the sword that represents everything for him. His friends, his race, his thoughts. All forged in a sword, a katana to be exact. This is the only weapon Connor carries with him. He uses this sword along with his Sword Magic making him quite a strong oppponent. Prototype 4bidden 2c is nicknamed P42 for short. The katana represents everything for Connor as before he uses it mos tof the times he says this. Abilities Magical Abilities Sword Magic: A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks.Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, such as Fire Magic; in addition, Telekinesis is shown to be frequently employed alongside it, in order for the user to maneuvre several swords at the same time. A number of different blades can be employed for such Magic, with the most recurring ones being longswords and katana. In some cases, certain moves might even involve the change of the sword's properties, such as its length. Connor uses his sword Prototype 4bidden 2c or katana to be exact. Connor has shown to have a good use of the sword magic. Having a variety of spells plus the drive's which gives them the use of elemental magic. This is why his sword has also gained the alias of Elemental sword. Illusion Magic: Illusion Phantom Physical Abilities Trivia